


Be together again

by Yaiza_trashmouth14



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, They are so cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14
Summary: Hawk and Demetri are back together.I'm sorry, I suck at summarizing
Relationships: Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Be what we were

**Author's Note:**

> Things to clarify:  
> 1) English is not my first language, sorry if there are mistakes  
> 2) Insert after season 3, no spoilers, I made up the plot

Hawk and Demetri were at Demetri's house catching up after Hawk defended Demetri and they reconciled.

I'm so sorry for what I did to you- said Hawk

You are already forgiven Eli, sensei Kreese and the others Cobra Kai emotionally manipulated you and that's why you did what you did- Demetri replied

But that's no excuse, I should never have treated you like that and I shouldn't have hit you either- said Hawk looking sorry

It's over- said Demetri and hugged him.

Demetri seemed nervous, he had something to say to Hawk but at the same time he was afraid that he would hate him again or that things would change.

I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid that you will hate me again-said Demetri

What happens?. Just today we made amends, I don't think I'll hate you again, I almost lost you once and I don't want to do it again- Hawk replied

I'm... gay. I hope that does not make things change- said Demetri

Hawk looked surprised, he had made up his mind. He kissed Demetri on the lips. Demetri was confused, he thought that Hawk was straight and he didn't have time to react and kiss him back.

Sorry, I was an idiot, that you're gay doesn't mean that-. Hawk didn't have time to finish the sentence because Demetri kissed him back.

When the kiss was over, they looked very happy.

You are very good at kissing, to be your first kiss- said Hawk

It's not my first kiss, Eli - Demetri replied

So who was you with? - asked Hawk

It was with Yasmine- said Demetri

Yasmine? One of the popular girls who bullied us? - said Hawk looking confused

Yes, it happened a couple of weeks ago. I was trying to get over you, but I couldn't do it- said Demetri

So now we're dating? - said Hawk

Yes, if that's what you want- Demetri replied

I've been wanting to be your boyfriend for many years- said Hawk and kissed him

Do we see Harry Potter? We can skip the death of Dobby if you want- said Demetri

They curled up on the bed and started watching the movie. Hawk put his head on his boyfriend's chest and little by little he fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, thinking about what he would do with Demetri the next few days.


	2. Hawk has a nightmare

Hawk woke up abruptly, he had had a nightmare. It seemed very real, Hawk would never forget all the damage he did to Demetri this past year. He felt very guilty. He was crying but was relieved that Demetri hadn't woken up yet. He moved away from his boyfriend a bit and got out of bed.

Hawk kept crying until he felt arms around his waist.

Eli,my love, are you okay? - Demetri asked and hugged him

If I am, don't worry Deme- said Hawk

Don't lie, I know something is wrong with you, if not, you wouldn't be crying- Demetri replied

Just a nightmare, nothing more, darling - said Hawk

And what was your nightmare about? - said Demetri

About what happened when I broke your arm, I didn't want to but Tory and the others forced me to do it, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it, I feel very guilty- said Hawk while crying harder

That already happened, I am much better and we have already settled our differences- said Demetri giving an understanding smile to his boyfriend as he wiped his tears

All this is my fault, I should have listened, if I had left before Cobra Kai, none of this would have happened, it would not have hurt you so much -said Hawk

It may be, but they emotionally manipulated you, you couldn't help it- said Demetri as he kissed him

Now Hawk was calmer and all thanks to Demetri. He hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Fuck, I don't deserve you- said Hawk

Don't say that, you deserve a lot. I don't like seeing you suffer, stop thinking about the past- Demetri replied.

Hawk was again on the verge of tears, but this time with happiness, he was very happy to have Demetri in his life again, now as a couple and he kissed him on the lips.

Come with me, let's sleep a little more, it's the weekend- said Demetri and smiled

Yes, that would be a very good idea, although one day I would like to do more than sleep with you in your bed- said Hawk with a naughty smile

Someday Eli, but now we're going to sleep- Demetri replied as he snuggled up next to his boyfriend


End file.
